sonic_and_friends_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Adventures of the All Star Heroes/Episode 17
This is the 17th Movie Episode of the Adventures of the All Star Heroes "This Episode is a nice tribute to a Wikia User named 'IceLoverMei'." Plot After their Space Outlaw Adventure in Space, defeating Brevon & A.R.E.S. in the process, the heroes arrive back to Earth to enjoy their free time, but once they are invited to the Japanese Anime Splatfest in Tokyo Japan, they gotten themselves from a spooky mystery to supernatural ghost busting in an unknown city of Daten City along with a fight of Angels & Demons. Now SpongeBob's All Star Team must team up with a pair of fallen angels, Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt & the others to bring peace to the city. Can they do it before they lose their sanity? City Between Heaven & Hell Welcome to Japan (The Episode Starts in Japan, with montage music begin to play "Color Pulse" from Splatoon 2, while screen shots of Tokyo Japan were shown for different views all around the city, before the scene changes to SpongeBob, Patrick, the Eds, the 6 Piraka & the Mane 6, exiting the Airport, arriving in the streets of Japan to witness the sights & sounds of Japan.) SpongeBob: (smiling with the group) This is it folks. This is Japan...! Vezok: Holy cow...! Look how futuristic the place is here. Edd: (reading a Japan Brochure, fascinated about the ancient artifacts, landmarks & statues) And let's not forget about it's fair share of landmarks & ancient history. Ed: Can't we go see the Monster Fights! Reidak: (as excited Yeah, monsters fight are a thing here in Japan! Eddy: See, tweedle dee & tweedle lumpy's got your number, Double D. Pinkie Pie: (holding onto 17 tickets) Still even I can't believe we've all been invited to a big party & not just any party, check it out! (Points to a party in the twin square) (The Group see the big party in the town square & inside the convention building, which is a big party with lights, decorations, a disco ball, with paintball & lots of anime that Japan are also famous for, with the sign that the party is called the "Japanese Anime Splatfest".) All Stars: (are surprised in a good way) The Japanese Anime Splatfest?! Pinkie Pie: (smiling) Yes indeedy. It's both an Anime festival & a paintball splatfest filled with music, lights, a disco ball & everything. Ain't this exciting? (Squee) Thok: Very exciting, yes. Even I'm surprised that everyone is invited here. Patrick: They did say they're going worldwide this year. And I'm very happy about it. Hakann: Oh... I thought it said it was exclusive. (Reading the invite) Lemme see that thing. Avak: Depends on what you mean by "exclusive". Vezok: Still, a party like this, we all know what means. (Brings out the Japanese Food for the group) Tada! Edd: Why thank you so much. We are feeling a bit peckish during the plane trip. Rarity: I must seriously look the part sometimes, but might I ask, what kind of food did you bring? Vezok: There's Sushi, noodles, rice & vegetables. Want some? Patrick: (as SpongeBob is a bit surprised) Ooh, what's a sushi? SpongeBob: Uh Patrick? (Whispers to Patrick on what sushi is) Patrick: (is surprised as well) Ohh... uhh... SpongeBob: I think we'll pass on the sushi part. Applejack: (agreed with the Mane 6) Agreed. We're vegetarians in Ponyville. Eddy: Oh well, You snooze you lose, more sushi for us I guess. Vezok: Yeah, what he said. (When the heroes start eating however, unbeknownst to our group of heroes, they were secretly watched by shadowy Thieves with glowing yellow eyes with glowing red parts on their bodies, but wear black clothing to hide the Red glowing parts on them. The shadowy Thieves grinning & chuckling mischievously as they were in position.) Avak: (checking the map of Japan) Fine, but at least now we will explore more of Japan while we're at it. Rainbow Dash: Yeah, can't wait to see all the super cool awesome stuff they have in the city...! (Suddenly flashes of dark blurs rushes forward & stolen their food & a couple of quarters from Eddy to boot, which are actually the shadowy Thieves, making a beeline to escape with the stolen loot.) Vezok: Yeah, super cool- (notice this) What the...?! Eddy: (turns to the shadowy Thieves) HEY! Gimme back my money! (Races forward to chase after the runaway Thieves) Vezok: (follows Eddy not to far behind) And our food! Get that little nabbit! (The All Stars quickly follow the Shadowy Thieves, chasing them down to alley ways & the streets of Japan.) Edd: Stop with your grand theivery you ungrateful rapscalians...! Reidak: And get back here with that's...! (Screams while stops, landing on a car hood) (to the spooked & confused drivers) Sorry...! (Get off & follow the team) Shadowy Thief: (spooky voice) Block the alley...! (The other Shadow Thieves tries blocking the alleyways with trash cans & other crates, but Twilight Sparkle quickly uses her magic to set them back up at once, due to her advance magic.) Rainbow Dash: (speeds past the Shadow Thieves & stops in front of them) Ha! Got you evil doer! (Suddenly the Shadowy Thieves went through Rainbow Dash, covering her in their ghostly slime, which also send a chill down her spine.) Rainbow Dash: (is suddenly spookafied by this surprise) Aah! What?! Fluttershy: (surprised by this revelation) (gasps) Are they...?! (Apparently, the Shadowy Thieves, they reveal themselves to be spooky dark ghosts, with glowing yellow eyes & glowing red mouths & lines.) Fluttershy: Ghosts?! (Falls on her back, with a goat bleating SFX) Edd: But, This is impossible! SpongeBob: (is spooked with Patrick & the Eds) What's going on here?! Ed: We can't let them possess us to become their ghostly slaves! Zaktan: Ed, don't give them any ideas...! But in this case...! (The 6 Piraka quickly begins blasting their Zamor Spheres at the Ghosts, but the Zamor Spheres went through the Ghosts & slowly regenerated.) Avak: What the heck?! Thok: They are indeed ghosts! We can't touch them... but they can touch us...! (The Ghosts look each other & grins, knowing that they can't hurt us & quickly surrounding the All Stars, trying to scare them off.) Eddy: Were trapped! Reidak: But not helpless! Twilight Sparkle: Were getting ourselves to safety...! On 3... 1, 2... Pinkie Pie: (sees the bright light from atop of two buildings) Look! SpongeBob: Look doesn't come after 2. (Felt his head turned to look up with the group) (The group begins to look up to see a pair of female beings with halos, that draw out their light blue dual guns & dual swords to slash at the ghosts with their holy might, slashing & gunning down the ghostly Thieves, that all exploded from the gunshots & slashes, leaving the All Star Team, who were teleported a few feet to safety, surprised by a pair of guardian angels that saved their lives from danger.) Thok: Are we dreaming? Somebody pinch me... (got pinched) Yeow! SpongeBob: (as surprised as Thok & the group are) If you need anything just asked. But this is no dream. Edd: Oh my word... are they... angels? Twilight Sparkle: So very mysterious... Rarity: (amazed by this) And yet so glorious... SpongeBob, Patrick, Ed & Reidak: Pretty... (However, before they can answer question, the pair of guardian angels quickly dashes off in a blur of white light speed, just as the police sirens were sounded from a distance.) Hakann: Wha? Where'd they go? Patrick: Uh? SpongeBob: They're gone... but who are they? Eddy: (picking up the sack of Japanese Food & pulling out his quarters & put them in his pocket) There you are, did you miss me? Zaktan: Oh great, it's the fuzz! Eddy: Oh man...! Vezok: Not again! Thok: (groans) Just one day of relaxation. That's all we asked. (A Male Police Officer in full uniform arrive on the scene with a few female officers.) Police Officer: Settle down everyone. Nobody's getting arrested... yet. And apparently, the righteous pair got away without answering questions yet again. SpongeBob & Twilight Sparkle: Again? SpongeBob: Pardon me for asking, officer. But what do you mean by again? Twilight Sparkle: Is there something that we're missing that only you know something about? Police Officer: Why yes, as a matter of fact. The Japanese Anime Splatfest invites you have were being delivered to you by us. All Stars: (were surprised) What?! Hakann: But why? We thought that someone took notice of our special talents as a rag tag group of heroes! Pinkie Pie: Why did you sent us the invites? You should know that I don't just walk away from a party. Police Officer: We apologise for the early invitations. Especially, since it's only a week away. Edd: A week? Well that does explain the early maintence & party construction within the facility. Fluttershy: (recovering from the shock of seeing ghosts) Um, excuse me, but why did you bring us the invites for? Applejack: There must be something we wish to know. Police Officer: Were actually looking for a rag tag group of heroes & misfits on helping us solving... a mystery! Vezok: But why us? We're not exactly the Mystery Inc. type. Besides, the last time we were on a case... (having flashbacks to Episode 7, especially passing a speeding train, just in the nick of time) We nearly got run over by a speeding train! Police Officer: We understand how you feel about past experiences, but none of us came closer to solving who these guardian angels at than you & the witnesses of the crowd & the fact most of our police crew were sent to the hospital following those ghastly ghost events that happened before, so we have no choice but to seek outside help. Applejack: And lemme guess, we're in the bottom of the barrel, due to our... misunderstand with the Worminkle incident? Police Officer: I... eh... yes. Yes that's correct. Patrick: Ouch. Hakann: Makes sense... Applejack: I told you telling the truth is not always fun, but it's relieving & the best policy. SpongeBob: Anyway, is there anything else we need to know? Female Police Officer: Yes. The last clue lead us to somewhere here, west from Tokyo / Edo, but is also East from Osaka, lies a huge ancient castle that is a marvel to behold in the 1600. This castle was named after the biggest battle of Japanese history between the East & the West Armies... (shows the picture of the large Japanese castle/citadel) Sekigahara Castle. All Stars: (The group we're amazed by this large castle) Whoa/wow...! Twilight Sparkle: (her eyes sparkle with delight) This is worthy of a world class tour...! Another Female Police Officer: (giggles nervously, while an Anime sweat drops) Yes, in their early 17th century time, but now it's been reduced to something you see of a horror movie. Police Officer: Yes, but there's bound to be ghosts there with ghostly slime & blood curdling screams. Eddy: You mean the house is haunted? So what? SpongeBob: I think what he's trying to say is that if we find the ghosts... SpongeBob, Eddy, Zaktan & Twilight Sparkle: (in unison) We find the guardian angels! Police Officer: Now your getting the idea. Zaktan: I'd swear we sound alike in our heads. Police Officer: So, does that mean you'll up for the job? SpongeBob: We're ready! Patrick: Yay! Ed: (agreeing) Castles are not their salad bar! Edd: Very well, but only to observe beyond the supernatural Eddy: You bet! Twilight Sparkle: You can count on us...! Pinkie Pie: (to the Mane 6) We're ready to go, ladies! Applejack, Rainbow Dash & Rarity: Yes! Fluttershy: (holding onto Rainbow Dash tightly) Do I get a say in this if you don't mind? Zaktan: Absolutely. Hakann & Vezok: Yeah! Avak: Sure, whatever. Reidak: (smiling happily, with Mushroom SFX from Mario) Level begin! Thok: I'll take that as a yes, so... yeah. I'm in. Police Officer: Excellent... (get in the police car with the few female police officers) Now get to work! (Drives off with the police) Applejack: Sorry Pinkie, the party is in next week. Pinkie Pie: Ah, it's ok. There's plenty of time before we get back...! I can't wait...! SpongeBob: Question, does anybody know how to catch a taxi? (Later at a taxi stop, where the All Stars are at.) SpongeBob: (as the All Stars trying to call for a taxi, but the taxis were too fast in rush hour) Taxi! Rarity: Chauffeur! Eddy: Taxi! Cab! (Groans) Vezok: Gah! They're too fast! Twilight Sparkle: It must've been rush hour, but honestly... Reidak: (seeing Ed's jacket & gets an idea) (take Ed's jacket off of him) Can I borrow this? Ed: Say pretty please with two eggs & a slice of bacon? Reidak: (waving Ed's jacket like a flag) TAAAAXIIIIIIIII...!!! (The Taxi suddenly stops upon seeing the team, with Reidak waving Ed's jacket) Eddy: Way to flag big guy! Get on everyone! Zaktan: But how can all of us into one... (Suddenly the group squeeze themselves inside the taxi with SpongeBob, Patrick & Fluttershy in the front passenger seat.) Zaktan: (squeezed in real tight with the group) Taxi... Taxi Driver: (noticing the group in one taxi, surprised by this) Twilight Sparkle: To Sekigahara Castle please. (The Taxi Driver begins to drive the taxi with the All Stars inside, driving outside of the city of Tokyo to head out to the grassy plains, that is dubbed Sekigahara a long time ago in 1600.) Mystery in Sekigahara Castle (At the grassy plains of Sekigahara) (During a night time drive, SpongeBob's All Star Team are arriving near a beautiful flourish forest by taxi when they found Sekigahara Castle, which is a very large castle that is been around for over 400 years since the year 1600 AD.) Edd: This must be the castle we're searching for. Vezok: You think? It's huge! Eddy: A perfect place for a king! Twilight Sparkle: Or a Shogun no less. SpongeBob: Everyone outside the taxi. (Pays the taxi driver with change, As everyone exits the taxi) Here, keep the change. Taxi Driver: (smiles) Thank you. But this is as far as I can go from here. Good luck & have a nice night. (Drives away) Avak: (remembering the flashbacks of Episode 15 with the Planet Avalice incident) I'm having flashbacks seeing this place right now... Eddy: Grow up, it's just an empty house. Geez. Zaktan: Maybe the mastermind of the ghosts is just a looney in a mask. Rainbow Dash: So what are we waiting for? Come on...! Let's go bust that ghost! Reidak: (excited while leading the group) Ghostbusters! SpongeBob: (as everyone hurry through the field of large dandelions to try & get to the front door) Let's hope none of us gets electrocuted... Hakann: Or getting mutated... Rainbow Dash: Or getting chopped to pieces. Ed: Dandelions. Eddy: All we have to do is catch the ghost to be bait, and bingo! Guardian Angels for the Team. [Ed sneezes, and the dandelions all disappear. The Eds approach the front door.] Vezok: Get any on ya, Ed? peers through a window. Fluttershy':' (shaking a bit on how big the place is) So, um... Do you see anything, Eddy? Eddy: Yeah. Dark. Lots and lots of dark. Patrick: Where? I can't see it. [Ed sneezes, and the resulting rebound force sends him and his teammates crashing through the front door.] SpongeBob & Patrick: (on the floor with the group with Ed on top of the group) (on top of the Piraka, while they are below the Mane 6) Wow...! Ed: Dandelions, Eddy. Eddy: around while the Eds are on top of the Mane 6 Huh? Edd: between Ed and Eddy Ed, could you please get off my face? Zaktan: (noticing the skeleton in front of them, while the group, minus the Piraka gasps, while the Piraka were unimpressed) ?! Really? SpongeBob: (As the Piraka get up first) Piraka, that's a real skeleton! Someone else could've been lost & gone to sleep forever in there! Thok':' (as SpongeBob & Patrick get up next) Oh please, This castle isn't haunted! It's a dump! Avak: (as the Mane 6 also getting up) And all the madness the Piraka & I've been through before we even meet all of you, a single skeleton doesn't scare us. Twilight Sparkle: It's an ancient landmark! You must show them with respect for it's long history in fedual Japan in the 17th century. Ed: up with Edd & Eddy This looks like the house from "I Was A Cotton Swab In Madame Tongue-Itch's Earwax Museum: The Mini-Series!" Eddy: a spooky voice from behind a row of candles Double D! Let me poke your brain! laughs evilly, and Edd faints. Ed: You scared Double D, Eddy. Eddy: I did, didn't I? Patrick: (shaking in fear) Guys, what do we do now? I don't want the spiders crawling up to me...! Zaktan: Look, the sooner we can catch those ghosts, the better our chances to find the Guardian Angels alot faster. This entire castle is built with two floors & a basement, so that's three levels each. Twilight Sparkle: It's both risky & cliche as it sounded to say this, but we'll split up & search for clues. Edd: (being helped up by Applejack) Thank you Applejack. I was afraid it would have to come to this. But how do we know who's going where? Zaktan: The Piraka & I will take the top floor, SpongeBob, Patrick & the Eds will take the middle floor & the Mane 6 will take the bottom floor. Got it? (The group nod, while Fluttershy shakes her head to disagree thinking that splitting up is a bad idea.) Rarity: Fluttershy, darling. We know your scared, but you have the courage & the heart to keep on going while we look out for each other. Applejack: What do you say, partner? Care to help us? Fluttershy: (sighs) Ok. I'll do it. Rainbow Dash: (as the Piraka walk up stairs to the top floor, while SpongeBob, Patrick & the Eds take the middle floor) Good because the search has already begun. Fluttershy: (notices this in fright) Oh dear... SpongeBob: Good luck team. We're counting on you. (The Mane 6 begins walking down to the basement, sticking together.) (At the Top Floor) (The Piraka enter a room filled with Japanese Armoured Suits & Weapons of the Eastern Army & Western Army, both blue & red respectively.) Vezok: Whoa, holy cow! Just look at the armoured suits & weapons here! Avak: It's like a museum of ancient japanese history in here. I just love knowledge...! Hakann: Yes, but why go all the trouble to sell thousands of dollars of suits & weapons & other metallic pieces of history Zaktan: I have no idea why would they be invested in the war history. Brings a bit too much pain in it all and... (notices a surprisingly unique armour & blade belonging to a certain swordsman) ?! Reidak: I don't know, but these armours look so cool & strong. Can we keep them? Thok: But we don't know if there's any spares in the back room! Avak: (opening the door to see the replica suits behind the back door to the back room) They must be back ups to keep the original ones safe. (Grabbing the many armour & sword replicas) Thok: I stand corrected, Zaktan? What do you think? (No response) Zaktan? Zaktan: (is super estactic about that special armour & sword from the legendary "Yoshimitsu") No! Oh no- (Woomy!) way! (Rushing forward, running over Hakann & Thok) Hakann: Hey! (Getting up) At least watch where your running! Zaktan: Is that the Legendary Yoshimitsu Armour & Yoshimitsu Sword?! The armour & sword along with it's collection of Yoshimitsu gear were extremely rare to find! Vezok: Well somebody's a fanboy. (muffled chuckling with Reidak & Hakann) Thok: (unaware of a black suit of armour slowly moving it's head to Thok) Show Zaktan some respect for his favourites & personal space. Besides, there's a lot of variety & designs in the Yoshi- Zaktan: Hold that thought... (Zaktan quickly reaches out & grabs something to stop an axe from slashing at Thok, it indiciates that the suit of armour was trying to slash at Thok with it's axe, but was stopped by Zaktan in time.) Zaktan: (as the Piraka & even the ghost within the suit of armour, except for Zaktan, was surprised about that he figured it out) And to fail THAT poor excuse of an ambush... (turns to the ghost, grabbing the Yoshimitsu blade) Nice try, dummy...! (Zaktan quickly stabs the ghost inside the suit of armour with the Yoshimitsu blade, which cause the ghost to explode & the suit of armour fall apart of the small explosion, leaving something behind of a small coin.) Reidak: Hey, what's that? Avak: It's a coin Reidak, what are you? Reidak: You think Eddy would like this? Zaktan: (grabbing the coin, which feels heavenly with the letter H with wings emblazoned on both sides of the coin, which is called a Heaven Coin) It doesn't look like any other coin I've seen. Thok: (grabbing the pieces of the hostile dark suit of armour) Still, why would a ghost be possessing a suit of armour? We need to analyse this, while we're keeping the new stuff incase of low weaponery. Avak: (smiling while heading back downstairs to ground floor with the suits of armour, while Reidak holding onto the many blades & weapons) Darn tootin! Reidas: More gear for our Arsenal! Hooray! Zaktan: (sighs) Ok. (Grabbing the Yoshimitsu sword & armour & carries it back down) But dibs on the Yoshimitsu stuff! Hakann: No way, I'm getting out of this place, empty handed! (Rushing out with the rest of the Piraka) (With SpongeBob, Patrick & the Eds in the middle floor, which is ground floor.) (The 5 were seen, opening & closing each other to find any clues, but find nothing so far.) SpongeBob: (opening each door with the group) No. Nope. (Opens the third door, unaware of a dark spider ghost with a dead skeleton wrapped in spider web, but closes it) Nuh-uh. (Continues opening the other door) Nada. (Suddenly spooked on what he saw behind Door #3) ?! Wait what?! (Quickly opens the 3rd door, but saw nothing completely afterwards) Patrick: (rushes over with the Eds) Huh? SpongeBob? What's wrong? SpongeBob: I'd swear I saw a spider with a dead body in there! Patrick: (hugging the 4 in fright) SPIDERS?! Please don't let it bite me! Eddy: Oh here we go...! (Groans while slipping out of the grip of Patrick) Oh come on, it's just a pesky little bug, so what? (Notices something on the floor) PG-13! Edd: What is it? (Notice a light gun & light sword lying on the floor) Please be gentle with it, we don't know if it's dangerous. SpongeBob: Wait a minute... (grabbing the light gun & sword that both said "Backlace" & "Stripes" respectively) Backlace & Stripes? Aren't those the weapons that the guardian angels use? Eddy: Oh yeah! They must be here! Ed: Oh way too cool! We're close to ascending to the heavens! SpongeBob: (as Patrick take notice of the ghostly spider, hissing at him) Don't go fly to close to the sun, Ed. Let's stay on ground for now. Ghostly Spider: (to Patrick) (stares at Patrick with a vicious smile) Well howdy Doo. (Just like that, Patrick suddenly begins to panic, grabbing & slamming cupboards at the spider, also hurting the group by mistake, screaming in a panic.) Patrick: Spiders! Spiders! Get em off! Get em off! Get em off! Get em off! Get them off of me! Huff huff huff! (Stops, setting the damaged cupboard down, panting) SpongeBob, the Eds: (screaming in pain with the Ghostly Spider) SpongeBob: (screaming for Patrick to stop, while accidently shooting & slashing at the Ghostly Spiders with heavy damage) No Patrick! No Patrick! Stop! Wake up! Stop Wake up! Edd: (crawling out of the cupboard with SpongeBob, Ed & Eddy) I know fears have ever lasting effects, but seriously?! Why resort to barbaric manners? Why?! Eddy: Patrick! You idiot! (Tackles Patrick) Why do you & Ed always keep wrecking everything? Patrick: I couldn't help it, I'm so sorry guys! I have a fear of spiders a long time ago! Ed: (as SpongeBob manages to use Backlace & Stripes to take down the Ghostly Spiders) There there pal. There's plenty to be ashamed of. Eddy: (noticing a Heaven Coin among the destroyed Ghostly Spiders) Cha-Ching! Money! We'll get a jawbreaker for this! Ed: What do you mean? Eddy: What do you mean, "What do you mean"? With this glorious- (Picks up the Heaven Coin, but notices it is completely different & not a regular coin) Wait, its fake! Edd: Must've been a foreign coin. SpongeBob: (panting) In the meantime, I've helped exterminate the group of spiders for you with these weapons, Patrick. We got the clues we need. (SpongeBob hold them up high, but the Backlace & Stripes were dropped to the floor to be reverted back to their original forms that completely surprised them, a pair of pink panties & a long black & blue striped stocking. The 5 were shocked, along with a wolf whistle SFX.) Edd: (covers his eyes in shame & embarassment, while the rest look on with SpongeBob blush deep red in deep embarrassment among the 5) Tell me that didn't happen! Ed: (a bit confused) It didn't happened. SpongeBob: (checking the panty & stocking & place it in a sack) I am so confused & so embarrassed, guys...! How did this happen? Ed: Ah, good trick, SpongeBob. My turn! deepens his voice. I am the cotton swab. Release the wax, ear person! Edd: You're scaring me more than usual, Ed! PLEASE BRING THE EVIDENCE TO THE OTHERS SO WE CAN LEAVE! Patrick: (scared out of his mind after seeing the spiders) Okie dokie artie chokie...! Eddy: (being carried by Ed, with his arm stuck in the wreckage & sticky web) Careful, Ed. I bruise like a banana. Ed: Tally-ho! pulls back on Eddy, stretching him out of the cupboard wreckage. SpongeBob: Harder, Ed! steps on a loose board. It gives way, and the other end hits a music box on a table, triggering it. SpongeBob, Patrick & Eddy: What's that? Ed: amazement It's the Phantom of the Earwax. Edd: Phantom? helping Eddy with SpongeBob, Patrick & Ed That's it, let me out, let me– arm comes loose from the wreckage –out? potential energy is abruptly transformed to kinetic energy. In other words, Eddy's arm comes back with enough force to knock him, SpongeBob, Patrick, Ed, and Edd back a long way. They slam into a door and hurtle into a basement, screaming all the way. (The Piraka heard the screaming & decides to follow them down the basement, unaware of the two guardian angels from before heard it as well.) Vezok: What in the name of Ieasyu Tokugawa was that?! (Inside the Basement with the Mane 6, moments before the screaming was heard.) (The Mane 6 begins searching for any signal of clues in the basement.) Twilight Sparkle: Remember girls, we best stay together & make sure that no ghosts or ghouls come to jumpscare us, do you understand? Pinkie Pie: Okie dokie artie chokey. Rainbow Dash: We got your back. Don't want anybody getting scared on my watch. Applejack: Rainbow, you would scare as a prank last time. Rainbow Dash: (a bit surprised) Whaaat? No way. (Hears something within a wooden crate) ?! What's that...? (Speeds off to punch & kick at the crates to smash them open) Rarity: Rainbow, please! We don't know what's in these crates? Could be clues, antiques, fashion or better yet... Rainbow Dash: (noticing that the crate he smashed open was empty) Nothing? Rarity: (giggles nervously as the rest of the girls notice it as well) Oh, I see. I knew that. Fluttershy: (sighs in relief, unaware of the painting watching over them) Good, I don't think nopony's in the basement, maybe we should probably get out of the basement & look in the gardens next. Pretty please? Twilight Sparkle: Ok, ok, maybe we should take a look out in the back once we find the back door. Pinkie Pie: (as the girls were about to head out) Maybe we should check it out, I heard that there's a lot of blossoms in Bloom tonight. They're so very... HIYAA! (suddenly Bucks at the painting, which it yelps in deep pain, with the girls also taking notice as well) Ah ah ah, nice try, but I know every jumpscare surprise in the book! I even tried to be the painting last time! Twilight Sparkle: (seeing the painting is alive & is actually a ghost) Girls! The painting is a ghost! Pinkie Pie: Which means we can do this! (The Mane 6 quickly dogpile at the painting, while Twilight Sparkle blasts the painting ghost apart with her alicorn magic to make it explode, which the destroyed ghost dropped a Heaven Coin.) Applejack: Great spotting Pinkie. (Picks up a Heaven Coin) But what's this bit or coin doing here? Rainbow Dash: No idea, I thought the painting last longer too. (Notice something as well with the girls) Huh? (The Mane 6 picks up a few things like an angel's halo, white angel wings, a demon's horns, Dragon like demon wings & demon tails) Twilight Sparkle: An angel's halo & wings? With Demon horns, wings & tail? What are these doing here? Fluttershy: (holding onto the Angel halo & wings, a bit scare of the demon side of the clues, that Rainbow is holding) I'm not sure. Could they be related to the guardian angels? Rarity: And if it's true, we best get back to the boys at once. Pinkie Pie: (hearing SpongeBob, Patrick & the Eds crashing into the basement) ?! Ooh, hey guys, we found Angel & demon parts...! SpongeBob: (dizzy) Good for you... Zaktan: (from the basement door) Except we can't see through wood! Rainbow Dash: (sighs) Fine, we'll come to you. (The Mane 6 pick up SpongeBob, Patrick & the Eds to carry them back to the front living room with the Piraka.) (Back in the Ground Floor of Sekigahara Castle.) "More Coming Soon" Category:Episodes